The present invention relates to a rocker key designed for applying to electrical devices as their actuating element, provided with a LED window for signage and location situated on its upper surface.
The key is characterised in that it has a lower perimeter rim, whose outer face is visible in full when a chromatic cover is fitted through pressure covering the entire rest of the key.